Circle of Life Ch. 5
The Gorilla walked through the cavern that he now inhabited. Water dripped from the Stalagmites, being the only other sound in the caverns aside from his footsteps. The sun light grew fainter and fainter as he went further in. He had someone he wished to speak to. A fairly large ledge stood before him, the height of which was higher than even his head. As Bambo squinted through the Darkness, the figure of what looked like a Leopard was laying down on his Stomach, chewing on what looked like a piece of meat. "So, my friend, how did it go?" A calm, male voice asked from the Darkness before him, "By the looks of you Nose, I'd say you had some..... technicalities." 'Well, I told 'em what you told me," Bambo replied, wiping the small bit of blood from his face, "But dere was one Lioness, I think 'er name wus Zuri, She didn't exactly fall in Line. Da rest, day wus just frozen in fear, ya wouldn't imag-" "You don't have to tell me about fear, Bambo." The figure stood up and stepped out of the darkness. The pelt of the creature was Black with Pale, White Spots. His eyes were a Crimson Red, and on the sides of his Torso had what looked like Wings with the same color feathers as his pelt. "I can smell their fear from all the way in here," He continued as he looked down at Bambo with a look of authority, "I can nearly....''Taste it." ''As soon as he said the last two words, The winged Cats eyes glowed as he grinned vilely, showing his Sharp Fangs. He leapt down to the Gorilla as he continued his little speech. "Those she-Lions are Scared not of your Barbaric growth, but of the mark you have inflicted on their Kingdom. You have Ousted their leader, their Savior..... their Hope." He faced the wall as he spoke again, "That 'Zuri' is indeed scared, My friend. And It is only a matter of time." "'Till wut?" Bambo asked with a raised eyebrow. The Winged Leopard turned to Bambo with a deadly serious look on his face, "Until they Surrender entirely." When the smaller animal stopped speaking, Bambo had a look of Impatience with a hint of distrust. "Surrender?" He released a small scoff from his lips, "I tire of yer lil' Philosophies, Cat! Da only reason I'm doin' what yous say is dat we 'ad a deal. I 'elp you take over da Wildlands, and yous give me da family of Lenaar so I can let Justice take iz course. Now 'and Over da goods, or I'll do more den just smash ye." If it were any other creature, the winged cat would've Instantly complied with Bambo's demands, and you'd think that said cat would do the same. No. He kept his calm expression on during Bambo's threats, and grabbed the Gorilla by the Furry beard that dangled from his chin, pulling his face to be level with his own. "Bambo, Bambo, Bambo, the Hyenas will be yours." He shook his head as he looked into the eyes of the confused Gorilla, "The plan is falling into place. You DID spare Queen Tiifu's life, Correct?" "Right." "Good. And her Fox friend went with her, Correct?" "C'rrect." "Then the pieces truly are coming together. That foolish Lioness has decided to call in some old friends. First, she will call for Her friend, Queen Kiara, and her brother is married to the very daughter of that Hyena you hate. And if I know Tiifu, she will probably send for the Jaquin Queen, Elena." "Elena? Wha's She gotta do wit dis?" "She is one of the Key factors, my darn, dirty ape friend. When she comes, we will have her fall into ourtrap and do what WE want.' As deadly and dangerous as he was, Bambo was not the brightest tool of the box, so this plan was taking a while to sink in. The idea of the Descendant of Lenaar coming to where he wanted her? Thsi actually WAS perfect! He nodded as he pondered for a minute, "Uh.... Ya know, dat does make a lotta sense, dere. " He raised back up as the Jaquin released his beard, "Well, alright, Somber, Yu've persuaderated me." The Jaquin nodded, "Good. Now, why don't you go and make sure our little friends out there stay in line?" Bambo nodded and made his way back out of the cave. The Jaquin went back to the wall and looked up. Above him, there was a painting of what looked like him facing a Red Jaquin. "Oh, Elena," He said to himself as he stared only at the red Jaquin, "It won't be long, now. In less than a Fortnight, you WILL come to me." He closed his eyes and cocked his head back slowly and lowered it back down. He opened his eyes and smirked as he made his last sentence. " And then, you will know the wrath of Lasombra." Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life